


Preamble to Danny's Rules

by simplyn2deep



Series: Danno's Rules [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danno's Rules, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve isn't the only one with rules</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preamble to Danny's Rules

It’s a well known fact that Steve isn’t the only one with rules. Oh no. Danny also has rules – and not just for the in the house either. They are more or less, rules of life, and since becoming partners, in every since of the word, with Steve ‘fly by the seat of my cargoes’ McGarrett, Danny has had to make and keep a list of rules. Sometimes he adds to the list weekly, sometimes monthly, but he quotes from them on a daily basis and not just while ranting at Steve.

Sometimes these rules are silly, like number 22 “Steve must play with the dog once a week” and some are deadly serious, like the infamous number 56 (and it’s so far down the list because apparently Steve has done other more serious things) “If you get your partner shot, you apologize”. Danny thinks he might have that one embroidered on several blankets, pillows and maybe on a few Kevlar vests because it seems that he always has to remind Steve of this. Let’s not forget number 1 (almost always with a bullet) “CALL AND WAIT FOR BACK UP!” Maybe Danny should also have this one embroidered as well.

However, Steve isn’t the only one who has been on the receiving end of Danny’s Rules. His precious, Kono “so not the rookie anymore” Kalakaua is also subject to having rules tossed her way. The newest one being number 89 “You DO NOT store live ordnance the car (despite what Steve thinks)”. Danny found out Kono was doing this the hard way. Needless to say, she was on the receiving end of one of his famous rants.

Chin, it seems, has lucked out, so far, in getting a rule, and Danny is pretty certain that the man has a level head on his shoulders and won’t have to create any special for Chin rules. He’s thankful for this because he’s tired of being the only sane one of 5-0.

Danny also has rules for those he deals with on a daily basis, outside of, and sometimes in side of, 5-0. Tops are probably Lori, the newest, temporary, member of the team. So far Danny has two rules for her, though he hasn’t voiced them yet. The first, it has yet to have a placement on the main list, is “The use of the name Danno is off limits” and the second is “Never ever psychoanalyze your co-workers”.

In short, if Steve thinks he can get away with trying to rule Danny, he’s sorely mistaken, because Danny can make rules just about as fast as Steve can.

**Author's Note:**

> I can only think of so many rules. [Please leave me some (aka prompts are nice)](http://writergurlscrn.livejournal.com/73095.html?thread=60039#t60039)


End file.
